


last call

by hobbes



Series: a song and dance across universal lines [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Long Distance Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbes/pseuds/hobbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Love one. I’ll be right over.” and with that the transmission ends, leaving Sarah Jane smiling to herself. She did so love their weekly chats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	last call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for creepymcpaintsalot who asked for "Ten/Sarah Jane" -- "Last Call" by the Brazilian Girls

“Sarah Jane.” Mister Smith nearly makes her jump out of her skin as he activates quietly, the way he does now, wary that Luke is sleeping below. He opens up and his panels slide out, “Incoming call from The TARDIS.” She smiles and looks at her watch. It is about that time isn’t it, and she wakes K9 with her movements and she rests an arm around the metal dog as a painfully youthful face appears on the screen. “Sarah Jane!” he says and she can bite back her laughter no more. “Hello, Doctor. You’re early.”

“Am I?” and it’s the comedy hour, as he runs around his mess of a control panel, looking for something until he bothers to pat down his own pockets for a watch. “Oh. So I am. Hope I haven’t woken you.”

“Oh no,” she insists, “I’m getting ahead of deadline for once. Luke and Clyde are insisting that they treat Rani and I to the greatest cinematic experience of the year. Which, just so happens to be at midnight and completely across town. ” The Doctor grins before he makes another face, that far off look he gets like he’s trying to remember something. “Harry Potter?” he guesses. She nods slowly, “Yes I think so.”

“Brilliant.” she gets a good view of his teeth then. “Mind if I pop in and go along, then? I do love good Earth cinema.”

She shakes her head, shrugging. “I certainly wouldn’t mind. As long as you don’t spoil it for the children like last time.” he holds up his hands in defense. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Won’t happen again…I just get so excited.”

“Affirmative.” is the first time K9 has said anything in this conversation and she snickers at the Doctor’s shocked expression. “Oi! When I rebuilt you I didn’t intend you to have such a smart mouth.”

“Oh, he’s only kidding, Doctor.” she rubs the metal affectionately. “So…it’s not too late then?” the Doctor asks shyly, rubbing his palms together. “No…” she responds, catching onto what he’s asking. “…care for a cup of tea?”

“Love one. I’ll be right over.” and with that the transmission ends, leaving Sarah Jane smiling to herself. She did so love their weekly chats.


End file.
